Recuerdos de Amor
by Himawari-chan16
Summary: Shaoran y Mei Lin están comprometido y buscan una casa en Japón para vivir juntos, pero nada en esa casa es normal. Los sirvientes son bastante peculiares, Shaoran vive atormentado por sus sueños, Mei Lin se la pasa más celosa de lo normal por culpa de una inocente e infantil sirvienta de ojos verdes que pone su mundo de cabeza.¿Que pasará de ahora?. Fic congelado
1. Comprometidos

**Los ****personajes**** de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen (por desgracia), sino a las CLAMP**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Comprometidos **_

"_El amor es algo complicado y muy misterioso, no todos lo entendemos, pero de una u otra forma lo encontramos y al hacerlo conoceremos la verdadera felicidad. "_

Ese es el pensamiento que ronda en su mente todos los días, pero no recuerda quien se lo ha dicho o de donde lo sacó, aunque la verdad no recuerda prácticamente nada que haya pasado antes de cumplir los 14 años y lo único que le ha acompañado este tiempo (a parte de su familia) son sus sueños. No voy a mentir y decir que son bonitos, algunos resultan perturbadores otros no los recuerda en cuanto despierta. No sabe cómo era antes, la verdad es que no lo recuerda, pero he de admitir que se siente como un chico bastante raro… bien creo que no se los he presentado como se debe, su nombre es Xiao Lang* Li como seguramente notaron es chino, específicamente de Hong Kong, y tiene 18 años. Viene de familia es poderosa e influyente alrededor de toda Asia –por no decir el mundo– pero sus padres le dijeron que no siempre fue así, que cuando era más pequeño su familia era de clase media y vivían de manera diferente, pero poco a poco su familia prosperó. Ahora su vida va a cambiar increíblemente, porque va a casarse con su prima Mei Lin Li. En realidad no tiene idea de cuando se hará la boda o que pasará después, pero no se encuentra feliz. No me malinterpreten ama a su prima pero no está seguro de que le gustaría que ella fuera su esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su prima espera ansiosa la boda, pero no quiere apresurar las cosas porque conoce la opinión del joven Li.

Estaban en un auto camino a su nuevo hogar. Él miró detenidamente a su prometida e instintivamente se alejó un poco de ella, definitivamente no se sentía cómodo con su situación. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos la semana antes de irse con Mei Lin a Japón. Al parecer ella tenía millones de pretendientes en China –incluyendo a algunos de sus amigos– y le contaron que para muchos de los hombres el hecho de comprometerse con ella era como ganar un gran logro y un trofeo digno de exhibición, él los reprochó y le dio a su prometida la dignidad y respeto que merecía. Después de aquel suceso comenzó a reflexionar acerca de su matrimonio día y noche.

Suspiró derrotado y volteó a ver a su prima nuevamente. Era una chica totalmente preciosa, siempre sonriente y vivaz. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por su primo y se giró para mirarlo con sus ojos castaños con matices rojizos. La joven china colocó un mechón de su largo y lizo cabello negro detrás de su oreja, se acercó a Xiao Lang y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Él se revolvió incómodo mientras se sonrojaba, su prometida soltó una carcajada divertida por su reacción y se giró otra vez fijando su vista en el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Apenas si habían llegado a la nueva casa en Japón (tal vez después les cuente porque se mudaron a otro país y tan lejos de la casa principal) y Mei Lin aun llevaba la misma sonrisa de la mañana.

-Buenos días jóvenes señores es un placer darles la bienvenida- los saludó Wei. Un hombre entrado en años con cabellos canosos y bondadosos ojos negros. El señor Wei había servido a los Li durante años y tenía un cariño especial hacia Xiao Lang ya que había cuidado también de su padre cuando era más joven.

-Buenos días señor Wei- respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-Por favor pasen adelante- finalizó el mayordomo haciendo un ademan para que entraran.

El lugar era una mescla del estilo oriental y occidental además estaba llenas de lujos propios de la familia. Les dio un recorrido por toda la casa… ¿he dicho casa? Mas bien era una mansión que podría medir fácilmente más de siete hectáreas. Los condujo por un amplia y acogedora sala de estar, Wei les enseñó las diferentes habitaciones (la mayoría vacías para que les dedicaran el uso que desearan), les indicó sus dormitorios (que para alegría del joven chino estaban separados), les mostró donde estaban los diferentes baños, una piscina interior bastante grande y por último, pero no menos importante –de hecho todo lo contrario– un hermoso jardín llenos de árboles de cerezo y duraznos, un lago artificial con un pequeño puente. El jardín en particular le había conmovido en especial el columpio que colgaba de la rama de uno de los árboles. Ese detalle lo hizo sentir extraño y melancólico.

Luego del recorrido le presentó al resto de los sirvientes, que para sorpresa de los jóvenes Li eran de edades parecidas a las suyas. Los sirvientes estaban en una fila uno al lado del otro.

-Este es el jefe de mayordomos* Yue Tsukishiro y la jefa de las sirvientes Nakuru Akizuki- empezó El bondadoso anciano- Yukito Tsukishiro es el cocinero y su compañero está fuera por órdenes de Dama Ieran*. Por último tenemos a los jóvenes Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji y…

-lamento tanto la demora señor Wei, no volverá a pasar- dijo una muchachita pequeña y menuda colocándose al lado de Tomoyo.

\- y ella es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto

-Ellos son Xiao Lang y Mei Lin Li - terminó el con tono tranquilo.

Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y les saludaron formalmente de forma individual.

Todos prometían ser muy simpáticos, pero Mei Lin no confiaba solo en la primera impresión así que se decidió a estudiarlos a todos concienzudamente. Primero Yue Tsukishiro debía de tener alrededor de 28 años, era bastante alto, tenía el cabello blanco con destellos plateados que se veían místicos y de otro mundo además lo llevaba largo con una cola baja. Sus ojos eran lo más increíble de su rostro eran azul pálido con algunos tonos violetas* y muy poco expresivos al igual que su expresión seria e impenetrable, sin embargo no parecía estar enojado, en realidad se le veía tranquilo aquel hombre daba la impresión de estar bendecido por algún dios de la luna*.

Luego Nakuru Akizuki… bien he de decirles que ella no fue necesariamente del agrado de la joven china. La jefa de sirvientas estaba llena de picardía y sensualidad gracias a su curvilínea figura. Tenía una estatura parecida a la de Yue y debía ser unos dos años menor. Era una mujer muy bella adornada con su cabello largo y juguetones ojos castaños.

Después el cocinero Yukito Tsukishiro era apenas unos pocos centímetros más alto que Nakuru y al parecer pariente del jefe de mayordomos pero eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, Yukito usaba el pelo corto, tenía el cabello gris oscuro como la ceniza y sus ojos miel sonreían amablemente a los demás ocultos tras unas gafas. A Mei le pareció una buena persona.

Seguimos con los más jóvenes que de hecho parecieran tener la misma edad que ellos. Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji tenían muchas cosas en común además de que los dos daban un aire de elegancia y madurez realmente increíbles, daba la impresión de que ellos sabían algo que tu no. Ambos tenían la piel blanca y pálida, la chica tenía hermosos bucles negros como la noche que le caían por su espalda, mientras él usaba el pelo corto y lizo con destellos azulados que la daban un aire misterioso. Pero sus rasgos más llamativos eran sus ojos siempre astutos y observadores, pero no eran del todo iguales los de Tomoyo eran del color de las amatistas, cariñosos y algo tímidos, por el contrario los de Eriol eran azules y tan astutos y perspicaces que llegaban a ser irritantes, además sus anteojos favorecían su aspecto intelectual.

Por último Sakura Kinomoto. La joven china sintió una fuerte corazonada al verla y se sintió extraña además aquella niñita le había provocado celos, aunque ella no quería admitirlo. Ellos creyeron que no se dio cuenta, pero cuando ella llegó y se colocó en su posición le dirigió una mirada a su prometido que no le gusto para nada. La sirvienta lo había observado como si él fuera un hermoso tesoro y hubiera podido apostar que su sonrojo no se debía solamente a la carrera.

Fuera de las suposiciones de la celosa prometida, permítanme describirles a Sakura ya que me temo que si se lo dejo a Mei Lin posiblemente no tengan una buena impresión de ella. Sakura es una hermosa jovencita de 17 años con el pelo castaño corto y centelleantes y cautivadores ojos verde jade. Todo su ser emana inocencia y alegría, pero para sorpresa de ambos primos se dieron cuenta de que ella es más delgada que el promedio de las adolescentes y su cuerpo se veía un tanto descuidado.

Después de la exhaustiva observación. Cada uno se fue a hacer sus quehaceres, mientras los primos desempacaban.

Pero esta situación era un tanto extraña, es decir, ¿por qué los sirvientes eran tan jóvenes? Además el chico notó que su prometida no había mirado con buenos ojos a la mayoría de los sirvientes.

-Mei Lin ¿qué crees que pasará de ahora en adelante? – la dijo su prometido curioso

-No lo sé, eso está por verse- respondió ella con un tono divertido

**Notas de autora:**

**Xiao Lang: el nombre de Shaoran en chino**

**Jefe de mayordomos: se supone que el que tiene la mayor experiencia, por lo tanto más edad, es el encargado pero sería una contradicción, por el hecho de que Yue es joven y Wei es un adulto mayor, así que decidí que Yue sería el jefe de la casa de los prometidos y Wei tuviera un rango más alto en la casa principal**

**Dama Ieran: el nombre de la madre de Shaoran y la manera en la que se suelen dirigir a ella.**

**Daba la impresión de estar bendecido por algún dios de la luna: en la historia original Yue es el guardián de las cartas Clow y sus poderes vienen de la Luna**

**Sus ojos eran lo más increíble de su rostro eran azul pálido con algunos tonos violetas: verán es que según el manga de Sakura Caed Captors Yue tiene los ojos violeta, pero en el anime YO no los veo violetas diría que son azul pálido así que puse una descripción que combinara ambas con la intención de no contradecir a ninguno.**

**Hola que tal el primer capítulo de mi primer Fanfic? La verdad es que lo escribí hace como un año o más y no sabía si publicarlo, pero esto fue lo que salió. Es algo corto pero es más a manera de introducción que el fic en sí, pero es muy importante así que les aconsejo poner atención a los pequeños detalles. Pero también quedan preguntas como: ¿dónde están Touya, Kaho Mitzuki, Kerberos o Ruby Moon? Además más adelante sabremos el porqué de los sentimientos y sueños de Shaoran y lo más importante ¿por qué los Li están comprometidos? **

**Espero sus comentarios, preferiblemente críticas constructivas. Estoy devorándome las uñas por saber su opinión. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Los quiere**

**Minako-chan**


	2. Los sueños de Shaoran

**Los ****personajes**** de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, sino a las CLAMP**

**Perdón por la demora!**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Los sueños de Shaoran**_

**(Shaoran)**

-¿siempre seremos amigos verdad?

-siempre… es una promesa…

Desperté sudando y jadeando sin parar, ese era otro de mis sueños. Los tengo desde los catorce y no puedo deshacerme de ellos. No entiendo por qué he tenido esta reacción los amigos son algo bueno ¿no?, siempre me siento exhausto después de estos sueños y a veces tengo ataques de pánico, pero ¿qué tienen de malo los amigos?... quien sabe, es lo único que recuerdo. Miré por el amplio ventanal de mi nueva habitación, la noche era oscura, no lograba distinguir la presencia de estrellas sin mis lentes… talvez fuera alrededor de las dos de la mañana… tomé los anteojos de la mesita de noche y los coloqué en el puente de mi nariz. No suelo usar lentes de montura porque solo tengo problemas en el ojo derecho y son bastante gruesos, porque soy casi ciego en ese ojo, pero el doctor de la familia se encargó de hacerme unos lentes de contacto especiales para mi caso, no solo él ha sido comprensivo sino todos los allegados a mi familia, supongo que mi pasado fue algo traumático ya que cuando trato de tocar el tema todos me miran preocupados…, pero eso es otra historia.

Me dirigí hacia un escritorio que había en el fondo de mi habitación, abrí uno de los cajones y saqué y cuaderno rojo con detalles dorados, había sido un regalo pero nunca lo usé (cabe resaltar que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien me lo regaló). Siempre estuvo recogiendo polvo hasta que tuve mi primer sueño, algo me dijo que sería buena idea para encontrar su significado y tal vez deshacerme de ellos. Mi adolescencia ha sido algo caótica desde que los sueños comenzaron, así que este cuaderno resultó de gran ayuda. La rutina es simple, en cuanto despierto tomo el cuaderno –sin importar la hora y el lugar- pongo fecha y escribo lo que recuerdo aunque solo se trate de dos palabras. Anoto todo lo que pueda recordar… diálogos, pensamientos, situaciones, letras de canciones, melodías e incluso imágenes. Gracias a mis notas me he dado cuenta de que muchos de ellos están conectados, al mirar hacia atrás parece más el diario de una chica, pero no me importa mucho ese detalle; es decir no escribo cosas como "mi querido diario" o lo adorno con flores ni nadada parecido… si lo pienso bien no es como si alguien conociera la existencia de este cuaderno y no pienso que alguien se entere.

Estos sueños son complicados y debo hablar de ellos, pero soy muy tímido y decir cualquier cosa sobre mí me es totalmente desconocido. Mi prima suele compartir conmigo lo que le sucede, sus sentimientos e inquietudes, mientras yo me mantengo al margen. Me siento un egoísta pero además de ella no tengo a nadie así que no sé abrirme hacia los demás, Tal vez si me caso con ella y resuelvo mis conflictos internos pueda salir adelante como persona….

El estruendo de la puerta abriéndose me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

Pude ver a Mei Lin con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Llevaba puesto un suave camisón de seda blanca que le llegaba a la rodilla y en sus manos cargaba un plato hondo con una jarra de agua y un pañuelo de tela. Se acercó apresuradamente y se sentó a mi lado en la amplia cama, colocándose a mi lado.

-Xiao Lang…-dijo mirándome con ternura mientras acariciaba mi rostro con el pañuelo relajándome. Volví a recostar en la almohada mientras ella conseguía que me relajara aunque fuera un poco. No puedo asegurar que deseo que sea mi esposa, pero puedo decir con toda seguridad que la quiero con todo mi corazón…

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió a hablar:

-sabes cuando escuché que gritaste me asusté mucho además despertaste a todos los del servicio, intenté detenerlos y decirles que yo me encargaría, pero fue difícil explicarles todo desde el principio, hasta la callada de Kinomoto puso objeciones cuando no la dejé hacer nada- giró levemente la cabeza mirando con reproche a la puerta entreabierta, entrecerré los ojos tratando de enfocar y me topé con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban tímidamente, como a una niña que fue regañada por ensuciar su vestido nuevo. Le sonreí y ella se sonrojó muy levemente; me di cuenta, en las últimas semanas desde que me mudé con mi prometida, que ese era un gesto común en ella supongo que es algo tímida. De todos modos a mí también me avergonzaría un poco atender a un chico –o una chica en mi caso– con una edad muy parecida a la mía, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de ella creo que puedo entenderla… pero Mei Lin… ella es otra historia…

-le diré un par de cosas – dijo mientras se levantaba. Estaba más que claro que no le simpatizaba mucho Kinomoto, pero no creo que sea algo malo de todos modos le hace las mismas caras y gestos a Daidouji y Akizuki.

La tomé dela muñeca y tiré de ella para que se recostara en mi pecho, ella forcejeó un poco pero la retuve para que se calmara. Era algo que hacía siempre que necesitaba que mi prima se calmara, bueno… solo desde que puedo recordar. Vi como ella suspiraba rendida y se recostó tranquila y dejó de luchar. Volví a ver hacia la puerta entreabierta y vi que la pequeña sirvienta de ojos esmeralda sonreía tiernamente antes de retirarse, estoy casi seguro de que pude ver un destello de tristeza en su mirada… sacudí mi cabeza y acaricié suavemente la cabellera negra de mi hermosa prima mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y le indicaba que fuera a dormir. Ella sonrió y besó mi mejilla para retirarse con tranquilidad hacia su recámara, creo que no contaré con la misma suerte. Esta vez no lograré dormir.

Muy temprano en la mañana un joven de ojos miel cocinaba el desayuno y ordenaba la cocina acompañado de Eriol que lavaba los platos.

-gracias por ayudarme Eriol, desde que Touya se fue he tenido problemas para manejar la cocina.

-no hay problema de todos modos mi trabajo es limpiar la casa y la cocina es parte de ella de todos modos- respondió con una sonrisa burlona- pero Yukito la cocina es nueva y no vivimos muchos en la mansión, ¿qué clases de problemas tienes?

Vio como él se ajustaba los lentes y suspiraba.

-la verdad es que esta cocina no ha sido usada hasta el día de ayer, así que tango que arreglar detalles menores y verificar que todo funcione a la perfección, cabe resaltar que tuve que levantarme unas tres horas antes para limpiar todo lo que pude, además faltan víveres, esta cocina no tiene nada además de lo que sobró de la cena de anoche que se trataba de una sopa que el señor Wei trajo de la mansión principal.

-vaya mantener la cocina no es tan fácil como parece- dijo el inglés reflexivo.

-desearía que Touya regresara-suspiró de nuevo- es bastante trabajo para una sola persona.

-si quieres yo puedo ir con Tomoyo por los víveres, Nakuru limpió durante la madrugada así que despertará al medio día, Sakura está arreglando las habitaciones y Yue está revisando documentos importantes, creo que ella y yo podemos salir alrededor de las diez cuando abran algún supermercado.

-cuento con ustedes- dijo mientras le entregaba una lista y volvía a su trabajo preparando tortitas (_hot cakes) _y cortando algo de fruta. Pasaron varios minutos en la cocina hasta que Sakura ingresó a la cocina a paso tranquilo totalmente cautivada por el delicioso olor. Ambos la saludaron mientras Yukito le daba unas tortitas y ella se sentaba a comer tranquilamente su porción.

La vida en la casa había sido un reto. Los primos tenían una relación muy extraña y no era prudente preguntar. Los días eran tranquilos en medio de las labores comunes y una que otra pelea de la pareja, por otro lado las noches eran todo un caos con los constantes ataques del joven amo. Todos se movían a velocidad de rayo para ayudarlo solo para ser frenados abruptamente por Mei Lin que les daba una reprimenda abogando que ese era un trabajo de ella. S e tuvo que convocar una reunión para explicar la situación de la casa y poner todo en el orden debido. Para solucionar el caos en las noches los sirvientes toman turnos en la noche para estar alerta, sin dejar sus tareas, sin embargo no siempre servía de mucho ya que él gritaba a todo pulmón. Este problema llevaba más de dos semanas. Dama Ieran fue informada del problema y les informó que un especialista vendría a darle una mano a Shaoran para comprender sus sueños y conseguir algo de paz en la casa. Ella debería de llegar para fin de mes, poco antes de abril.

Al rato Eriol salió con Tomoyo de compras y la tarde transcurrió con normalidad a excepción del increíble vendaval. La primavera había llegado, pero había suficiente viento como para una tormenta de nieve. Como consecuencia había miles de hojas de árboles y pétalos de flores flotando en el aire y el césped había casi desaparecido. El viento era un misterio total en la zona ya que no era normal.

En vista de que el jardín tenía un aspecto caótico Sakura y Nakuru comenzaron a barrer las hojas y a guardar los pétalos para dar aroma a la casa y habitaciones. Akizuki se retiró mientras Sakura se sentaba a descansar hasta que escuchó una respiración venir detrás del árbol y se encontró con un jadeante y sudoroso Shaoran que recién había despertado de una pesadilla.

-¡No te vayas!

-no quiero irme, pero no puedo evitarlo

-¡no me dejes!¡Cumple tu promesa!

Podía ver un rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero no sabía a quién era. Podía ver sombras borrosas, escuchaba voces desesperadas cargadas de tristeza.

Me desperté sobresaltado, mientras sentía algo frío en mi frente. Sabía que alguien me estaba cuidando de la manera que les enseñó mi prima. Era un toque cálido y acogedor. Subí la mirada y me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba. Vi como Kinomoto me miraba preocupada y alzaba una mano a mi rostro, no noté que yo estaba llorando. Tenía lágrimas deslizándose en mis mejillas y me sonrojé como no lo había hecho nunca. Baje la cabeza y escondí mi rostro tras las manos, no me gusta que me vean llorar. Se supone que los hombres no lloran y no puedo lidiar con la vergüenza. Solo esperaba que se alejara y me dejara solo como era normal en la casa principal, pero ella retiró mis manos y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas. Definitivamente Sakura Kinomoto es un ángel, siempre la veo sonriendo y contagiando su sonrisa a todos, incluyéndome.

-¿está usted bien amo Li?- preguntó con voz temblorosa. Hmmm…. Me pregunto qué le ha dicho Mei Lin para que se sienta tan intimidada.

-no te preocupes Kinomoto tuve un mal sueño- le dije simplemente. Mientras me levantaba y me retiraba.

Por lo general no es buena idea intentar dormir de nuevo, así que no es mala idea buscar como entretenerme. Por lo general voy a la biblioteca de la casa y devoro un libro tras otro, pero esta vez necesito descargarme. Probablemente vaya a entrenar… si me parece buena idea. Le hice unas señas a Kinomoto y se retiró cortésmente con una inclinación. No puedo evitar sentirme mal ya que no puedo explicarle nada por mí mismo. Así que solo me retiro.

Dos semanas más tarde….

-¿Sabes quién es la invitada de esta noche?- preguntó Tomoyo mientras ponía un mantel color blanco en la mesa.

-No lo sé, ha de ser alguien importante- respondió Yue, mientras acomodaba las sillas

Estaban decorando y limpiando el comedor para la invitada que dama Ieran envió, pero nadie en la casa conoce la razón de su visita. Yue fue a esperar en la puerta y los primos fueron tomando sus lugares en la mesa. No eran más de las 12:20 así que aún era temprano para almorzar.

Unos pasos hicieron voltear a todos los presentes. Una mujer joven de tez blanca y sedoso cabello rojo hizo acto de presencia. Era de porte elegante y muy fino. Estaba vestida con una falda larga blanca y un ligero abrigo de lana amarillo pastel. Caminó tranquilamente hacia ellos y una sonrisa tranquila se asomó por sus finos labios. En cuanto el jefe de mayordomos iba a presentarse ella le hizo un gesto cortésmente para presentarse ella misma. La invitada se inclinó hacia ellos.

-es un placer conocerlos yo soy Kaho Mitzuki

**Notas de autora:**

**Al fin de vacaciones los capítulos subirán más rápido.**


End file.
